sadlerwoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Echoblossom
Echoblossom is a small, white she-cat with blue points and a sweeping, plumy tail. History :She is born to Quinn, a kittypet, and Otterheart, a RiverClan warrior. She lives with Quinn until she is old enough to walk, then Quinn gives her to Otterheart who brings her to RiverClan and renames her Echokit. Though skeptical, Dapplestar reluctantly takes her in, but is suspicious of where she came from. Echokit is taken care of by Grayripple, and becomes the foster sister to Grayripple's older kits. :Growing up, Echokit shows a divine interest in the path of medicine, constantly helping Starlingfern in her den and running around camp doing chores. When the time come she be apprenticed, Dapplestar is furious at her request to train under medicine, scowling that a non-born Clan cat could never follow the path of medicine. Confused on her history, she confronts Otterheart with Dapplestar's cruel words, who in turn goes to argue with the leader. It eventually spills out that Otterheart had a forbidden affair with a kittypet, and Dapplestar attacks him and exiles him out of fury. Dapplestar spits that Otterheart is to be left to die alone, away from RiverClan. :With Echokit's apprentice ceremony on hold, Starlingfern tries her best to vouch for Echokit to Dapplestar, saying that Echokit's only known Clan life and that she shouldn't be blamed for her father's actions. Meanwhile, Echokit runs after her father, and frantically tries to save him from death's claws, using the little knowledge of medicine she has. After hours of pacing and worrying, she gets him stable, and he makes his way away from the lake, going to Quinn and her twolegs to seek outside help and to find a home. Echokit is distraught, but returns home and vows to see him again someday. Eventually, due to Starlingfern's insistence, Dapplestar relents and allows Echokit to train to be a healer, but only because she was sick of being pestered. Echokit is renamed Echopaw, and is apprenticed to Starlingfern to follow the ways of the medicine cat. :As an apprentice, she meets Wolfpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice at a gathering. They hit it off, becoming close friends. Wolfpaw boasts about her dreams to become ShadowClan's leader, and Echopaw teaches her herbs and the ways of a medicine cat, insisting that every cat should know basic healing remedies. Starlingfern takes notice of their friendship, and quietly reminds Echopaw to remember to keep their friendship at the gathering only, as they share a border. Ashamed, Echopaw assures her mentor that she's nothing more than friendly with the ShadowClan apprentice, and means no harm by just talking to Wolfpaw. :After an outbreak of disease in RiverClan, Echopaw earns her full medicine cat name, Echoblossom, for being able to make a cure for the disease. She managed to identify the source of the disease, and find which herbs would heal it, leaving Starlingfern proud of her apprentice. At her first gathering with her full medicine cat name, Echoblossom runs over to Wolfpaw to brag, but is stumped when Wolfpaw remarks that her new name is Wolfshadow. The two laugh, and after the gathering they linger around together. Wolfshadow admits to Echoblossom that she has feelings for her, but Echoblossom brushes it off, not wanting worry about the implications. As Starlingfern calls Echoblossom to come home, Echoblossom leaves with her heart fluttering, but can't quite pinpoint why. :Wolfshadow eventually suggests meeting up outside of gatherings, saying she can't stand to wait a moon to see Echoblossom. Echoblossom excitedly agree, and they decide to meet up in the twoleg place outside the border of their Clans. They start off meeting every quarter moon, walking around the twoleg place talking, but as time goes on, their meetups become daily. Starlingfern becomes more suspicious of Echoblossom's exhaustion, and eventually confronts her about if she's been meeting with the ShadowClan warrior. Caving to the pressure, Echoblossom admits she has, and that she thinks she loves her. :Starlingfern, while upset, doesn't appear angry, and confides in Echoblossom that she had a crush as an apprentice as well. Just as Echoblossom is about to ask who it is, Starlingfern cuts her off, saying it never went anywhere so it didn't matter, and that Echoblossom's crush on Wolfshadow should be treated the same way. Hurt and betrayed, Echoblossom stormed out, leaving RiverClan's camp and running to the Moonpool, wishing to hear advice from StarClan. Though it is not half moon, she is greeted by Sedgefall, who remarks on Echoblossom's "path." Creeped out, Echoblossom heeds Sedgefall's warning before leaving, having made up her mind on the way there to unite with Wolfshadow. She retreats to the twolegplace, where she awaits Wolfshadow's arrival for their nightly meetup. :Once Wolfshadow arrived, she immediately prodded Echoblossom, noticing something was wrong, and Echblossom confesses her love for Wolfshadow. At first she's taken aback, but then smiles and nuzzles the medicine cat, promising that Echoblossom has owned her heart for a long time already. Together, they decide to run away together into twolegplace, and Echoblossom excitedly wants to see if she can find her parents. After a few days of wandering, Starlingfern surprises them by finding them in the middle of the night. :Appalled that Starlingfern was able to find her, Echoblossom immediately launches into a flurry of excuses. Starlingfern snaps at Echoblossom to be quiet and listen to her, saying that Echoblossom chose to be a medicine cat after fighting with her leader, and that she can't throw that away to be a loner surrounded by twolegs. Wolfshadow tries to defend Echoblossom, but Starlingfern pointedly reminds her that she also had her own obligations in ShadowClan that she's neglected. After a back and forth argument, Starlingfern manages to convince the two to return to the Clans. Saying goodbye to each other, Echoblossom and Wolfshadow promise to meet again in StarClan, saying that they will always love each other, but loyalty comes first. :Taking Echoblossom home, Starlingfern is immediately confronted by both Dapplestar and Otterheart. In the few days that Echoblossom was away, Otterheart had made his way back to RiverClan and begged Dapplestar for forgiveness and she accepted him back reluctantly. Starlingfern urges Echoblossom to tell the truth about where she's been after being questioned, and Echoblossom does so, detailing her love affair with Wolfshadow to her leader. Dapplestar becomes enraged, appalled that Echoblossom would stoop so low, and cruelly proclaims that those born into a broken code will continue to break the code. Turning to Otterheart, she yells that she's revoking her forgiveness, and that she was betrayed by code breakers. Determined to make Echoblossom suffer, she slices Otterheart's throat, instantly killing him. :Starlingfern and Echoblossom are in a state of shock, and as Starlingfern runs over to try and save Otterheart, Dapplestar launches at her, pinning her down and scowling that she was a traitor for not telling the truth about Echoblossom's affair when she found out. Dapplestar kills Starlingfern as well, and snarls to Echoblossom that she has no idea what Dapplestar will do to her. As her leader storms off, the traumatized medicine cat breaks down, howling as she mourns her father and mentor. Stricken with grief, she runs off to seek comfort at the Moonpool, wishing for anything to help her. There, she meets Sedgefall again, who looks at her with sympathy. Breaking once again, Echoblossom cries to the WindClan medicine cat about what had just happened, and Sedgefall comforts her, telling her to be strong and that there will be time to fix this. Confused, but feeling better, Echoblossom nods and makes her way home. :At the next gather, Echoblossom regretfully discovers what Dapplestar had been planning. Dapplestar cruelly announces to all the Clans that Echoblossom had an affair with Wolfshadow, and immediately turned to declare war on ShadowClan. Talonstar, unsheathing his claws, agreed to this, refusing to back down from a challenge. With the war started, Dapplestar forces Echoblossom to stay as acting medicine cat, and orders her to heal the many wounded that come by her den. After moons of being forced to heal her Clanmates attack after attack, the war finally calmed down when Dapplestar takes Icekit hostage. :Watching Icepaw be terrorized by Dapplestar, Echoblossom tries her best to connect with the she-cat, trying to make her den a safe space. She empathizes with the apprentice, as she herself went through Dapplestar's cruelty. When Icepaw's mind breaks after killing Petalpaw, Echoblossom is distraught, and appalled by Dapplestar's behaviour. During Shimmerwing's uprising, Echoblossom takes her side, eager to see her leader be overruled. Dapplestar's supposed death brings a sense of calm to Echoblossom. Knowing her tormentor is gone brings her tremendous relief, though she still has reoccurring nightmares and panic attacks over what she went through. :She continues to act as RiverClan's sole medicine cat, recovering along with the rest of her Clan from Dapplestar's tyranny. She takes on an apprentice, Creampaw. Personality :Echoblossom is a kindhearted cat, who will take care of any cat, regardless of affiliation. Her patience and kindness often gets the better of her, and gets her in situations where she's either being taken advantage of, or breaking the warrior code. Her forbidden love affair with Wolfshadow, the ShadowClan deputy, tainted her reputation amongst the Clans, and many assumed that she broke the warrior code because she was born as the result of an affair as well. Being forced apart from her lover, they both still harbour feelings for each other, but know that their loyalty ties them to their respective Clans. Despite her reputation crumbling, Echoblossom still maintained her sweet kindness and treated everyone with respect, despite what was thrown at her. Relationships Wolfshadow : Starlingfern : Creampaw : Dapplestar : Shimmerstar : Trivia Roleplayer statements *She is a blue point ragdoll cat. *She's bisexual, and can be attracted to both genders. *Echoblossom suffers PTSD from Dapplestar's treatment towards her. *She and Wolfshadow will reunite in StarClan. Theme songs *'Trade Mistakes' by Panic! At the DiscoTrade Mistakes by Panic! At the Disco on Youtube *'False Kings' by Poets of the FallFalse Kings by Poet's of the Fall on Youtube Echoblossom / Wolfshadow *'Feels' by Calvin HarrisFeels by Calvin Harris on Youtube *'End of All Things' by Panic! At the DiscoEnd of All Things by Panic! At the Disco on Youtube Gallery Charart Fanart 3 amigos.png|Art by Echo Echoblossom.fanart-2.png|Art by Echo Real life Family :Mate: ::Wolfshadow (formerly) - Alive :Mother: ::Quinn - Status unknown :Father: ::Otterheart - Deceased :Foster mother: ::Grayripple - Deceased Quotes References and citations Category:Characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:Medicine cats Category:She-cats